


Jungle Bae

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boy-Kissing, Jungle (Teen Wolf), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam comes up with a way to make back the money he owes Hayden, but he can't leave Mason all by himself.</p><p>OR</p><p>Mason goes out to the club with his hot pilot, hot co-pilot, and hot flight attendant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Bae

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer to write then I thought it would. I've been trying to come up with a Brason fic since Condition Terminal, and kept going through ideas that I would then scrap because they didn't work for in the show's style. Then, one day, I was listening to the Jack Ü album by Skrillex and Diplo. I was listening to the song Jungle Bae and now all this came to be. I wanted to have it up before episodes five and six, but, c'est la vie, nothing I can do about it now.
> 
> I do recommend that when you get to the scene that mentions the song Jungle Bae that you play it. I wrote that scene to match the music... or, at least I tried to.

"Dude! I can't wear this!" Liam exclaimed, glaring daggers at a smirking Brett while holding up what was supposed to be a shirt but was really more of a wishful dream of a shirt. Seriously, the thing was all strings and tears and would maybe cover his nipples if he arranged it carefully.

"You asked for something that would get you the attention of the guys." Brett countered. "Though I'm still fuzzy on why you would want that." The older werewolf scratched the back of his head. "You didn't suddenly decide to switch teams, did you? Or play for both? Because you know you can't just decide that stuff. It's not a choice."

"Of course I know that!" Liam snapped. "My best friend is gay, y'know?"

"Oh, I know." Brett replied with a wicked grin.

"Dude!"

"So why the sudden interest in looking good for the mens?"

"It's actually for Hayden." Liam admitted, averting his eyes.

"The bossy bitch from Sinema?" Brett asked.

"That's the one." Liam confirmed, tossing the 'outfit' aside and moving toward his closet. "I kind of made her spill all her drinks the other night and now I owe her two hundred bucks."

"And the reason you're dressing to impress men is...?" Brett prodded.

"To sell the drinks." Liam said. "I'm going to sell ever last one and make up the money I cost her." He pulled out a t-shirt and held it up for Brett to appraise. The taller teen shook his head, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

"And then...?"

"Then, hopefully, she'll forgive me." Liam turned his back to Brett, unwilling to let the older teen see the blush on his face. Not that it mattered. As a more experience werewolf, Brett could smell the blood rushing to Liam's face.

"Aww." Brett taunted. "You like her."

"I do not!" Liam practically growled.

"Okay, okay." The brunet held up his hands in surrender, his impressive shoulders struggling with the urge not to laugh.

"So, what time is she going to be at Sinema?"

"She's not." Brett answered.

"What? Why?" Liam asked, his baby blues wide and alarmed.

"Clubs tend to shut down for a few days after a dead body is discovered on the premesis." Brett pointed out, reminding the young beta about the incident with Lucas and the Dread Doctors. "But, have no fear. There is more than one gay nightclub in this town."

"Really?" Liam asked, incredulous. "Just how big is this city? Because from what I've seen, it's just a high school, a sheriff's station, lots of creepy woods and abandonded warehouses."

"And the two gay hotspots." Brett grinned, moving away from where he was leaning against the desk and toward Liam's closet. "Sinema may be out." He picked out a pair of close-fitting dark jeans and a tank-top that would mold ideally to Liam's lean torso. "But there's always the Jungle."

"What's the Jungle?" Liam asked, getting only a devious grin in response.

 

- **oOo-**

 

"I think this place is a bit harder for underage people to get into." Mason worried as he and Liam approached the club in the middle of the warehouse district.

"I worked out a way around that." Liam answered, sqirming in tight jeans and tank-top, doing his best not to drag his hi-tops on the street.

"How's that?" Mason asked him, but instead of answering, the werewolf simply guided his friend away from the front of the building and around the side, toward a door hidden behind the dumpster. "By the way, what's with the outfit?"

Liam paused. "Well, not to be a bad wingman, but I have an ulterior motive for being here."

Mason raised his eyebrow.

"I'm actually here to help raise the money I cost Hayden last week." Liam admitted, looking down, slightly ashamed with himself. He peeked up and saw the crestfallen look on his best friend's face.

"Oh."

"No, no. Don't do that." Liam said, looking panicked. "I'm still thinking of you. I got someone to help with my wingman duties. A 'hot pilot' as you requested." Mason once again quirked an eyebrow and at that exact moment, the door they were standing in front of opened and there stood Brett, tight v-neck clinging to his toned torso as he smirked down at the two younger teens.

"You think I'm hot?" Brett teased, earning a glare from Liam and an appreciative once over from Mason.

"So, got my pilot and flight attendant, where's my hot co-pilot?" Mason turned to his best friend, unable to keep his bright smile off his face.

"Sorry I'm late." A voice called from behind them, and all three turned to see Theo jogging toward them, tight jeans and club boots his only coverage, leaving his nicely muscled upper body bared to the harsh glow of the street lights. Mason (and Brett) took a minute to stare before the sole human in the group turned back to his friend, both eyebrows raised this time.

"Theo heard me talking to Scott and offered to help." The youngest wolf explained.

"Are you gay?" Mason asked, looking over at the newest wolf in town.

"Nope, but I'm here to help." Theo said. "It's also a nice way to meet new friends."

Brett noded before turned back to Liam. "Here, I got you this and luckily, I brought a spare." He pulled two bow-ties out of his back pocket and handed one to Liam and the other to Theo. Theo put his own without hesitation while Liam just stared at his for a moment. "What's the matter, don't know how to put it on?" Judging by the glare Brett got, Liam didn't, so he took pity on him and helped. Once it was firmly in place, he stepped back, and looked at Liam, frowning.

"What?" Liam asked, seeing the look. "Do I look bad?"

"Not exactly." Brett answered, crossing his arms and looking thoughtfully at the beta.

"I got it." Theo said, stepping forward, flicking his hand to unleash his claws. Before Liam could flinch away, he struck, tearing some artful claw-marks into the fabric of the shirt, revealing Liam's torso in tantalizing glimpses and all without once breaking flesh. He then stepped back and let Mason and Brett examine his handiwork.

"Nice." Brett commented.

"Yeah, the guys will be all over you." Mason teased, throwing his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Now, are we gonna stand out here talking all night or are we going in?" Brett pulled open the door and the four of them entered the club through the back entrance, navigating the back corridors until they got to the main floor. The moment they walked out of the back room, the music hit them like a giant's smack, forcing all of them, especially the wolves, to get their barings.

"So, I talked to the bartender and he's agreed to let you sell some drinks on the side." Brett shouted at Liam and Theo over the music. "Just go over and tell him I sent you." The two wolves nodded and moved through the writhing crowd, easily avoiding the reaching arms of the drunk patrons, though not the roving stares. Once they were at the bar, getting their trays of neon-colored shots, Brett turned back to Mason, who was taking the sheer expance of the Jungle. "What's first? Drink? Dance?"

"Dance." Mason shouted back. "Definitely dance." Brett smiled and reached down to grab Mason's hand, pulling him through the dancing bodies. It was kind of amazing, being pulled in the wake of the werewolf, watching the crowd unconciously part for this gorgeous specimen. When the reached the middle of the dance floor, a new song picked up and Brett grinned wildly, an expression echoed by Mason.

It was a new song, recently released on the new album _Jack Ü_ by Skrillex and Diplo. Jungle Bae, it was called, which was fitting for the club. Brett moved in close, like, really close, and began to move to the slowly building beat. All around them glowsticks waved in the air and hands reached toward the ceiling. Even over the countless sweating bodies packed in tightly, Brett could smell the arousal coming off Mason, and grinned. Leaning in close, he put his face close to Mason's and smiled, a thing echoed on the human's face. He was having a good time, which was part of the reason that the werewolf had agreed to this in the first place. As the music picked up, pumping harder and harder toward some sort of techno climax, Brett swayed with the beat, waiting until the moment when the music crested to lean back and pull his shirt over his head, exposing that wide, muscled chest.

Also as the music crested, strobe lights went off and smoke machines spewed their contents over the crowd, making the atmosphere hazy and chaotic. Even as everyone moved around them, Mason sort of froze, his eyes locked onto the amount of exposed skin in front of him. This trance was broken when Brett's hands settled over Mason's and brought them to his body, giving him permission to caress and touch the exposed muscles. Mason let his hands roam up abs and curl around ribs, mezmerized by the contrast between their skin tones.

Mason would be the first to admit he'd had a thing for Brett the moment he saw the other guy step off the Davenport bus that day of the Lacrosse scrimage. Seeing him shirtless frequently had only added to the infatuation and then finding out that Brett was just as into guys as he was girls was almost too good to be true. But far be it from him deny this chance to be up close and personal with a hot werewolf. He may never get the chance again, though, judging from how handsy Brett was, there may be some future possibilities. Who know, he may just be really affectionate.

The music started to build again and Brett leaned closer and closer and once the beat reached its peak, their lips touched.

Mason had to say, it was an excellent choice for a soundtrack to their fist kiss, because the moment their lips connected, everything else sort of disappeared from his head, and all he could focus on was the feel of Brett's lips moving against his, the sound of his blood pumping through his veins to the beat of the music, harsh and fast. Brett's hands wandered over Mason's lithe frame, one sliding around his waist to slide neatly into the back pocket of his jeans while the other went over Mason's shoulder, his hand cupping the back of the younger teen's head. And let it be known, for the record, that Mason wasn't as innocent as people liked to presume. He wasn't some neutered little purse-puppy just there to look adorable and be the token gay. No, he was a hormonal teenage boy just like... well, all teenage boys. One hand hooked into Brett's belt loops and pulled him forward while his other hand also cradled the back of the other boy's head, ensuring the kiss would keep going.

Hands reached for the pair, causing Brett to break the kiss and growl, his eyes flashing gold for the briefest of seconds. And, God, if that didn't make Mason's pants feel that much tighter. In some artful ballet of movement, Brett spun with Mason until he had the young human pinned against one of the metal support beams, just off the dance floor, his arms bracketing him on either side to "protect" him from the lustful creatures around him.

"Possessive?" Mason couldn't help but ask.

"Territorial." Brett corrected with a teasing smile, his eyes flashing gold again, a reminder of the wolf inside. "That a problem?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"You're not planning on peeing on me are you?" Mason asked with a straight face. "Because I'm not into water sports." Brett laughed - one of those fling your head back laughs, something plenty of people probably heard over the music. Once the laughter died down to some chuckles, he moved in close again, still smiling, though this time in a more predatorial manner. Instead of kissing Mason again, he moved to the side, still close so that his lips brushed the shell of the ear.

"I'm sure I can come up with another way to mark you." Brett teased, his words gusting outward and Mason couldn't suppress a shiver. Those words were quickly followed by a nip of teeth just behind the ear and Mason just melted.

Across the dance floor Theo watched the intereaction with alert eyes, It had taken him a minute to spot the pair in the darkened corner they were hidden in, but once he found them, he saw a lot. He saw the way Brett tilted Mason's head up and to the side and did something to his neck, which must have felt amazing judging by the look of utter rapture that the human had on his face. Brett soon returned for more kisses and Theo decided to go back to using his body to make some good money. The moment was ruined, however, when he saw Liam, who's eyes were glued to his best friend and his frenemy making out in the corner. Liam's eyes flickered for a split second and someone bumped into him, causing him to drop the tray of neon-colored drinks to the floor with a crash.

"Shit!"

Well, maybe not that much money.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love people.
> 
> Oh, and Brason forever!


End file.
